


Growing Old with You

by organanation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, fix the force awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: "Sweetheart, you're 43, commander in chief of an army, mother of a jedi, and you sleep 6 hours a night. It was bound to happen eventually." Leia finds some gray amidst the brown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate TFA and I will give this couple every happy ending that they deserve.

Leia looked in the mirror again and turned to get a better vantage. There was no denying it. She had gray hair. She tipped her head down and looked at a new section of hair and found the same fate. Maybe if she pinned her braid a little further forward it would hide it… Nope. She sighed.

"Whatssa matter?" Asked her husband of nearly two decades. She felt a familiar hand at the base of her neck. It squeezed once before calloused fingers trailed around her hairline. He still knew how to set her off balance.

"I'm getting old." She admitted, sighing again.

"I've got news for you sweetheart: we all are." He said, hugging her from behind and kissing the top of her head as she searched for more sections of gray. He caught her hands and trapped them.

"Luke doesn't have gray hair." She mumbled. Han laughed, intertwining his fingers with hers and pinning her arms around her with his own.

"It's a Jedi thing. They live a lot longer than other people." He replied, kissing her temple.

"Maybe I should dye it."

"No one will notice that you've gone a little gray, Leia. And if anyone does, they're not gonna care." He nuzzled her neck, hoping desperately that this would be the end of the conversation.

"Can you tell?" Or maybe not.

"Tell what?" He asked, mildly exasperated.

"That I have gray hair!"

"Being that I spend as much time as humanly possible touching it, yes. But I don't care if your hair is brown or gray or pink. " She gave a dejected sigh. "Sweetheart, you're 43, commander in chief of an army, mother of a jedi, and you sleep 6 hours a night. It was bound to happen eventually." He listed. She huffed.

"You're almost 55, and look at you. You look the same as the day we met." He looked in the mirror. That was a slight exaggeration to say the least, but hey.

"If you say so." He whispered, nibbling her ear. She ran a finger over the corner of her eyes.

"And I have wrinkles." Han looked to the ceiling in exasperation for a moment.

"Those are from smiling. See?" He answered, tugging gently at the corners of her mouth. She chuckled at her contorted expression and gave him a genuine smile. "There we go. That's what I like to see." He returned his attentions to the soft spot behind her ear and tightened his arms around her waist.

"You're distracting me." She muttered, leaning into his embrace.

"That's the general idea, sweetheart." He replied, moving down her neck. She looked in the mirror again. "You're beautiful." He whispered. A wrinkle and a few gray hairs here and there weren't that bad. She turned in his embrace and wound her arms around his neck. "That's my girl." He breathed against her lips.

"This is the good part about getting old." She told him between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"Growing old with you."


End file.
